Reconnection
by FangZeronos
Summary: Set in a different universe where Aya is human and Earths first Female Green Lantern, she's forced to leave her husband behind while he saves her and their unborn child from the threat of the Manhunters. Aya's human, Razer is still a Red Lantern (until the time skip.) Translation guide at the end of the story for the made up words inside.


_Authors notes: This is going to be an alternative version of the Green Lantern series. I know that Aya isn't a human, nor is she set to be one, but in this version, she'll have always been human, as well as Earths' first FEMALE Green Lantern. This is strictly a fan-made one-shot, meaning that it nor I have any connection to DC Comics or their Animators for Green Lantern the Animated Series._

They didn't know if they could survive the coming fight. Standing aboard the _Interceptor_, Razer looked at his wife Aya, feeling his heart break. Though he was a Volkreigan, and Aya a human, Razer knew that no matter what happened he would have to keep his wife safe.

"Aya, you have to listen to me," Razer said, putting his hand on his wife's cheek. "You need to run. I can hold off the Manhunters for a while, but I can't stop all of them. I can buy you enough time to get out of the sector, and get to safety. Alright?"

"You're insane! I'm not leaving you behind!" Aya yelled, looking at her husband. "No! I'm staying and fighting beside you!"

Razer growled lightly in his throat, sighing softly. "You're willing to put our child in danger? Willing to put our firstborn in danger because you want to fight beside me again? Aya, please. I've got Kilowag going with you, and John Stewart is meeting you inside of the atmosphere of Earth. Please…you have to trust me."

"If…this goes wrong…I'll never see you again," Aya whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "Razer…I can't raise the baby on my own…"

"You'll do amazingly. I know you will, _Mincha_," Razer said, brushing his wife's tears away. He put his hand on her cheek, and he kissed her one last time. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Aya whispered, taking her necklace and slipping it around her husbands. "Come back to me. You have to."

"I promise," Razer whispered, taking off out of the ship and heading into the fray. As the ship blasted into Ultrawarp, the last image Aya had of Razer was his red energy in a sea of green against the Manhunter threat.

Two years later, Aya sat in the park of her hometown, Central City, watching her daughter, two year old Tala, running as fast as she could. "Tala. Get back here," she snickered, forming a rope with her Ring and pulling her daughter back in. She missed Razer, that much was true, but she never let it show for her daughters sake. She'd been born with the same markings on her face as Razer, but hers weren't as pronounced.

A flash of light above made the park go quiet, and a small shuttle from space flew into the city, heading straight for the outskirts. "That's…a Guardian ship!" she whispered, putting Tala in her stroller and starting to run out of the park. When she was far enough away, she lifted Tala up and flew, chasing after the shuttle.

When she found the shuttle, she put Tala behind a rock. "Stay here, _Klimka_," she said, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Mama's going to find out what's going on. Stay here, ok?"

"Oks," the little girl said, hunkering down beside her boulder.

Aya ran forward, keeping her Ring pointed at the ship. "You in the shuttle! Open the canopy and raise your hands! Do not move until I tell you!" she yelled, standing behind the ship. As it opened, a pair of Blue-gloved hands appeared over the top of the canopy. "What are you doing here?!"

"Trying to find…my wife…" a voice said, his tone weak.

"Step out of your shuttle!" Aya yelled, pointing her Ring at the man. As he did, Aya's eyes softened and she lowered her ring. She ran to her husband, Razer, enveloping him in a tight embrace. "Razer…." She buried her face against his chest, sniffling softly.

"Aya…it's alright. I'm here. I'm alright," Razer whispered, nuzzling Aya's hair softly. "I've missed you so much, _Mincha_…"

"I've missed you, _Andach_," Aya whispered, leaning up and kissing her husband softly. "It's been two years…I've missed you in…every way possible." She put her hand on his cheek, and she watched his Blue Lantern suit fall from his body, revealing his usual attire.

Tala's head peaked out from her hiding spot, and she looked up. She noticed the man her mother was hugging had the same types of marks on his face as she did. "Papa." she whispered, running towards her mother. "Mama!" 

"Tala. I told you to stay there," Aya said, using her Ring to lift her daughter up. "_Klimka_, I have someone I want you to meet. This is your Papa."

Tala reached out, running her fingers on Razer's face, tracing the marks on his face. "Papa!"

Razer smiled, taking Tala in his hands. "Hi, sweetheart. Papa's sorry he couldn't be there lately."

Aya covered everyone in a green bubble that would take them back to her apartment, and she lifted up off of the ground before heading forward. Later that afternoon, after learning all about Razers fight against the Manhunters, Aya and Razer finally had a moment alone when Tala was sleeping.

"I've missed you so much, Razer," Aya said, sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you in every single way I could. I…I haven't had it easy lately. People never saw you home, and they all assumed you were dead or I was in the middle of a divorce. I couldn't tell them the truth. I just said that you were out of town on some business that could take a while to settle…but I've got you home again. That's all that matters."

"_Mincha_, it is all that matters. Us and Tala. That is all that matters now, my love," Razer said, kissing his wife and smiling softly against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you," Aya whispered, smiling against her husbands lips and running her hand in his hair softly. "Though…I have to know. How did you become a Blue Lantern?"

"That can be a tale for tomorrow, _Mincha. _Right now, though…can we make up for lost time?" Razer asked, his fingers playing on Aya's sides, making her giggle.

"I don't see why we can't," Aya giggled, tightening her arms around his neck before kissing him again. She stood, leading Razer to the bedroom, locking the door behind her. "Tala is a heavy sleeper. She won't wake for a while," she whispered, slamming him against the door and slamming her lips against his.

"Good." Razer whispered, taking Aya's shirt off of her and throwing it to the side, each of them laughing as they reconnected in ways they hadn't been in years.

_

Translation Guide:

_Mincha: _Loved One

_Andach (An-dak): _Beloved

_Klimka: _Beautiful Hope


End file.
